Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to application deployment. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to detecting deployment conflicts in heterogeneous environments.
Description of the Related Art
Advances in a virtualization technology and mainframe hardware have made a consolidation of applications onto a fewer number of centralized servers very attractive. However, a process of planning and performing such a migration is time-consuming, costly, and prone to an error. A risk is also involved in the migration process due to a high degree of complexity of applications deployed on server devices. For example, consider a large number of distributed applications that can be deployed on servers, also referred to as server devices. One server device could host an application on a middleware product to meet performance and high availability requirements. That application may be distributed over several server devices. This distributed application may require a database which is deployed on another server device. Messaging components to support information exchange with other internal or external applications may require a set of server devices and be deployed to several application servers. Effective consolidation of this set of servers may require an in-depth knowledge of configurations of the set of servers and an insight into how to best plan and run a migration of source applications to the final target platform.